Lost And Found
by Rebma Wolf
Summary: Ayanna finds herself thrown into the world of Dragon Ball Z on earth, right in front of Lord Frieza. Trunks comes and saves her, but not before she is scarred for life. Instead of staying with the Z-Fighters, she decides to return to the future with Trunks and face his world, in hopes of finding a new life without the memories of the old. There she meets 17 and her destiny starts!


I was walking side by side with my baby sister, Afina. Her blonde, shoulder length hair was waving in the slight breeze as we strolled along-side a cliff edge that overlooked a dazzling dark blue lake. Her blue eyes flashed in joy as we talked about her new boyfriend, because we did not get to hang out very often. The smile lit up her face as I made a joke.

My blue eyes looked to the ever-darkening sky as I watched and felt the storm build itself up like a child in a tantrum. I could tell that it would be a short. But heavy storm. The wind picked up, and I saw my curly waist length black hair whip out like a blade in its ponytail. I pulled my jacket closer. The nearest man made shelter was a mile or so away, but I knew where there was a small cave hidden under an alcove not far from the cliff's edge.

"Come on, Afina. I know a spot where we can ride out the storm" I said as I began to angle us in the right direction.

"How do you know that, Ayanna?" she asked me as she followed. I had to grin.

"When I am not at home, or at work I am usually here." I said a little louder. The storm was coming on fast and the wind was picking up, beginning to sound like a low whistle. In a few minutes we reached another cliff-face and I bent low as I ducked into what looked like a very small shelter, but was actually large enough to hold about twenty people. Afina hesitated, but soon followed me inside.

The opening to my hideout was angled enough that seeing into the cave was a pain but seeing out was easy enough so we sat by the entrance and watched the storm. It seemed mainly to be just lightning and no rain, and the energy was overloading my systems as it coursed through me like I was some kind of conductor.

We were watching the sky turn a darker shade of purple when Afina saw a kitten lost and slightly injured on the edge of the cliff. She immediately ran out to go help it, not sensing the electrical buildup in the air around her like I did. I dashed after her as she picked up the kitten. I got to her just as lightning struck the tree next to us.

Startled, Afina jumped into the air, and lost her balance. I reached out to catch her as she slipped off the edge and missed by a hair. Without a thought in my mind I jumped after her, praying that the water below us was anything but shallow. I reached her and pulled her close, wrapping my body around her and putting myself between her and the sharp slap of the water. My back slammed against the water and I lost my air as we submerged. Temporarily stunned, it was a second or two before I began to kick towards the surface. We broke the water and I greedily vacuumed in the air. I spun in the water, still holding Afina and the kitten closely; I was looking for the closest banks. When I found them I swam forward with my precious cargo. The sand felt amazingly safe beneath my feet as I began to pull us out of the water. Once out I released Afina, panting for breath like a dog. Afina set the blasted kitten she had nearly drowned us for on the ground and the ungrateful, oversized rodent streaked off. However, Afina was looking satisfied with herself so I settled myself with simply sighing. A small smile touched my face because I knew that if I had been alone I would have done the same thing.

The storm was beginning to clear up as we sat by the water looking out. I was waiting for the sun to dry our clothing when it came out, but I believe that Afina was just enjoying the view. She sat there next to me, just smiling like she was on vacation. When the sun broke through the clouds I looked around. I couldn't put my thumb on it, but things seemed different from before to me. We waited as the sun dried out clothes and scattered the clouds. I had lain down and spread my hair out behind me to help it dry. Every now and again I would run my fingers though it. Once our clothes were dry Afina and I decided to head towards home. My hair wasn't completely dry but I shrugged and braided it as we began walking in the direction of our home.

We crested a hill halfway home, expecting to see the start of town, only to see and oddly shaped building in an open area. The building seemed familiar to me somehow, but also very eerie. Chills were racing each other down my spine, like the rain water, freezing everything they touched.

"Ayanna, did we go the wrong way? I've never seen this place before, or that building." Afina asked me, sounding nervous. I checked the direction of the sun and then my watch.

"No, Afina, we didn't." I said confidently, but equally confused.

"Then where is our town, and home?" she asked. I shook my head. I didn't know anymore than her. She pointed to the oddly designed building. "Should we go ask the people who live here?"

I didn't want to, I really did not want to. Every instinct was screaming at me to run and leave this place. To escape.

"I don't think—" Afina was already running down the hill towards the building. "Afina! Come back here!"

I took off after her, scared. If my instinct were screaming to fear this place, then fear it I would, though I didn't know or understand why. Apparently Afina did not get the memo that this was not a place to play. I couldn't catch her or catch up to her as she leveled out and pranced up to the door, knocking loudly on it.

"Excuse me," She said loudly, practically yelling through the door, "but I was wondering if you knew where the nearest town was?"

I froze on the spot as I watched the door open up, rather like a private jets, with it opening downward toward the ground, stairs on the other side.

"Afina, get back here, please!" I pleaded with her. She backed up and turned to face me.

"In a moment Ayanna." she looked utterly pleased with herself. That was when a laser beam of pure undiluted energy shot out in a thin line and blasted through her. She lifted up off her feet and flew back about ten feet, as I watched in slow motion. Her smile never left her face. I could feel my body beginning to shake in pain, fear, and anger.

"Afina!" I screeched as I bolted towards her. _No, not dead. Just dazed. Not dead. Anything else. Not dead. Get up, Afina!_ I arrived at her side and collapsed on the ground, my fingers searching her neck and wrist for her pulse, any pulse. My vision was becoming blurry as tears filled my eyes. There was no pulse, and her skin, always so much warmer than mine, was already growing colder, rigor mortise setting in.

"Afina." I whimpered. I heard laughing behind me. Cold, shrill, high pitched laughter. Anger spiked in me, reaching new levels. I whipped around, still crouching on the ground to face the laughter. What I met with was not human, and again clicked with familiarity in my mind. Standing side by side were to grotesquely ugly oversized lizards with horns. One was a purplish color, and appeared to be bigger and older than the other. The other, was pink in some places, and metal in others, as if if were bionic. It was the bionic one who was laughing. My right eye twitched in frustration. I stood and faced them, fear and anger coursing through me, intertwining in a complex play of power.

"Who the hell do you think you are that you have the right to kill her?!" I demanded. That stopped the laughter. The bionic creature seemed insulted that I had spoken to it.

"You would be wise to fear and respect me, for I am Lord Frieza, soon to be the destroyer of this miserable speck of dirt you call earth." it said in its shrill voice. That was when it clicked for me, all the pieces falling into place. My sister and I had been dropped into the dimension of Dragon Ball Z. My eyes widened at the realization of where I was and what I was facing down. It was then that I took into account the energy levels radiating off of the two lizards. They were amazingly high, and I could tell why the Z-Fighters feared them. I knew that if I could just touch them I could drain the energy from them, but there was no way that I would survive long enough to get even close. I could only hope that my arrival hadn't changed the course of this world too much to prevent Trunks from coming here and saving my ass. My hands balled into fists at my side.

"Just because you have power doesn't give you the right to kill innocent young children. It only gives you the ability." I spat at him, a tear falling down my cheek.

"Awe, did you care for the weakling? Was she your family? Let me guess, she was your sister?" his words stung my like a slap to the face, and I looked to Afina's body. I could only take comfort in the fact that she would be avenged, even if it wasn't by me. And that was when I felt it. A burst of new energy, subdued, but I could tell that it was stronger than the two lizards combined. A small sad smile graced my face. Trunks was here. I sighed and returned to my sisters body, the tears falling freely from my face.

"Yes, yes she was." I responded to his question, just to keep him busy while Trunks got closer. I fell to my knees at her side, and took her hand in mine.

"Then it would be mercy to allow you to rejoin her." he sneered. I could feel him building up his energy for the blast that would kill me, and I almost hoped that Trunks would be too late. But it wasn't to be, as I felt Frieza release the blast and Trunks come down and deflect it with ease. I didn't pay any attention to them as they began to fight. I had picked up my sister's body and held it to my chest, allowing the tears to spill into her hair. I had failed to protect her. And I hated myself for it. When Trunks was done fighting both of the lizards, I felt his energy approach me, and I could tell he was coming forward.

"I am sorry for your loss, but we should leave the area." his voice was deep, but distant in my sorrow.

"I wont leave her, not here, not alone. I can't. I didn't do anything else. I won't let go." I sobbed, jerking away from him when he put his hand on my shoulder. More tears fell from my eyes, and my body shook in silent sobs.

"You can't stay. I am sorry. I understand your loss." logically I knew that he did, but my emotions were running high.

"Understand my loss? You don't know a damn thing about my loss. Leave me alone." I felt bad for snapping at him instantly—he had just saved my life. I sniffled, trying to draw back the tears. This time I didn't shake him off when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Who was she?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was sincere, or just trying to placate me, but I needed to talk about her.

"My sister, Afina. Young doe. God, she just wanted to go home, all she wanted was some directions. My baby sister. I couldn't protect her. Not when she needed me to. I couldn't move." I released my sister and set her down on the ground. My hands were shaking. "She wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. We had just gone for a short walk. She was so happy because she had just helped a young kitten." I could feel the tears swell up again and my vision was once again lost. I turned to Trunks and hugged him, crying into his shirt. I needed a hug. His arms very slowly and awkwardly wrapped around me as I cried my heart out on him. The other Z-Fighters were slowly approaching.

"What's your name?" Trunks asked me. I sniffled and wiped my eyes as I leaned back and looked at him, meeting his blue eyes with my own.

"Ayanna." I said quietly.

"Do you have a last name, Ayanna?" he asked me. I thought for a moment. I was in a new dimension. I was cut off from all of my family, from my home. I would have to make a new life here. I shook my head.

"Not anymore." I said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear me, knowing the hope was in vain. I turned and looked back on my sister as the Z-Fighters landed around us.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked. I looked at Trunks, then at Gohan. I could feel that my eyes were sad and tired.

"Strangers." I said, my voice strangely steady. Gohan pointed to Afina.

"Who was she?" he asked gently, his childish voice soft, soothing. I looked at him. He was about half my height if I stood. Sitting about like this, we were at the same level.

"My sister, Afina." I said, my voice cracked when I said sister.

"Oh." Gohan said. I knew he understood death. I looked at the other Z-Fighters, and all except Vegeta stood there looking awkwardly, shuffling their feet at what I said. My eyes dropped. I took in a shaky breath, and stood. I wondered if I could still get home if I jumped in the lake again, or if it had been the cause of the storm. I wondered if it was possible to drown in your own sorrow. A runaway tear chased my hollowness away. I looked at my sister and picked her up, then turned to the direction that the lake was in, and wearily walked towards it.

When I arrived, the Z-Fighters were not far behind me. Trunks had kept pace with me the entire time, helping me along when I stumbled. I reached the lake and walked into the water until I was waist deep. I knew Afina's body would sink. She was dead, there was nothing to keep her afloat. I set her in the water and pushed her body out to the deeper parts.

I opened my mouth, and shut my eyes as I sang a song of goodbye to her.

"Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment.

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows.

Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee The Way

Through All The Pain And

The Sorrows.

Weep Not Poor Children

For Life Is This Way

Murdering Beauty And

Passions.

Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way

To Weary Of Life And

Deceptions.

Rest Now My Children

For Soon We'll Away

into The Calm And

The Quiet.

Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment.

Come Little Children

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows. (1)

Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies.

In your bed  
Momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies.

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise.

Can you see the little ponies  
Shining before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Gonna be there when you arise.

Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies.  
All the pretty little ponies.  
All the pretty little ponies (2)."

Tears were once more streaming down my face as I stepped out of the water.

"What were those songs?" Gohan asked softly.

"Come Little Children, by Sarah Jessica Parker(1) and All The Pretty Little Ponies, by Catherine Raney(2)." I replied.

"I've never heard of them before." Bulma said. I turned and faced her.

"That is probably because they don't exist here." I said. Everyone turned and faced me strangely now. Almost as if I had a second or third head.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo demanded. I faced the tall Namekean.

"I mean that I am not from this dimension. I am probably not even from this time." I said firmly.

"That is impossible." Trunks said. I gave him a pointed look.

"About as impossible as time travel." I stated. He stopped talking and looked away. "But it is the truth. My sister and I, we weren't from this dimension. Somehow we hopped through the space time continuum. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. What I do know is that where I am from, all of this, all of you, are nothing more than fictional characters in a manga and anime series, called Dragon Ball Z."

"So you know our futures, our pasts, and everything?" Krillin asked me. I looked at the short bald man with the spots on his head.

"Yeah, I do." I looked at the sky. "Goku will be arriving soon, won't he?"

Trunks started. "Uh, Yeah. And I know where. Follow me, if you want."

_Like I have anywhere else to go._ They all lifted into the sky, with Yamcha carrying Bulma. I looked at them, and wondered if any would get me, or if I would be walking to the location. I looked back at the lake, and again wondered about drowning myself. That was when I was lifted into the sky by Trunks. Then we all took off.

"So you know who I am, and where I am from?" Trunks asked me quietly as we flew. My head was hidden in his chest trying to adjust to the new wind.

"Yeah, but I won't tell. Kinda need you to be born so that your sister can be born too, you know?" Trunks jerked slightly.

"I have a sister in this time?" he asked.

"You will. She's a sweetie, and really softens up your dad, the apple of his eye." I let Trunks set on that for a moment before hitting him with my next topic.

"Look, I know your ship is small and all, but, could I go with you when you leave? I don't have anything here, and—" he cut me off.

"No. my future is too dangerous, you don't know what your asking. Besides the ship barely fits me as it is." I thought about that for a moment. I knew he would be back in three years time.

"Alright. But please consider the fact that I can't stay here any longer than you can if you ever decide to come back." I dropped the topic after that, and we flew in silence. When we reached the spot that we were going to wait for Goku to show up at I found myself a large boulder and seated myself on the top of it, so that I could watch my surroundings. I watched as Trunks decapsulized a mini fridge and passed out drinks. He offered one to me, but I merely shook my head. I had the bladder of a pea, and I didn't need a drink in the middle of nowhere.

I watched as the Z-Fighters questioned Trunks and giggled when the said that they didn't know if they could trust him.

"He brought us here to meet Goku when he could have left us lost back there. He is sharing his drinks, and trying to be patient. He saved me from Frieza and indirectly avenged my sister's death. I know we can trust him." I said in his defense.

"But what do we call him? What is your name, anyway?" Tien asked. I looked at Trunks.

"You could probably call him Tank. As for me, my name is Ayanna." Trunks looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I smiled at him.

"I have never heard of the name Ayanna. What does it mean?" Bulma asked me.

"Ayanna is Hindi for innocence, or innocent." I replied. After that things got quiet. I tried not to laugh as Trunks watched his father, Vegeta, and Vegeta snapped at him. I could tell that the pink shirt was getting to Vegeta, if only a little bit. It made me grin. That was when I felt another energy. It was farther in the distance, and up in the sky. I knew it would be Goku.

"Look alive people, we got incoming." I said as I stood on the boulder and looked into the sky, shielding my eyes from the sun. I watched as his ship entered the atmosphere and flew over up, kicking up dirt and wind, and blasting us with heat before crashing not more than a mile off in the distance. Once again Trunks picked me up and we all flew to the edge of a new, sayain made crater. Goku popped out of the space ship in a strange garb that I knew wouldn't last long. I zoned out as Goku said hi to his old friends before he turned to me.

"So who are you?" he asked. I looked at him and grinned.

"Ayanna, Mr. Son. It is an honor to meet you." I said. He looked taken aback, but then shrugged it off.

"Ah, just Goku." he said. I nodded, before zoning out as he turned to Trunks. I watched as they flew off to another side of the crater to talk. I watched Trunks, wishing that I was going with him. I knew what his future held, but I also knew that this time had nothing for me, and it never would. I would always remember it as the place where I lost my family. I needed something else, and his time was the only other option for me. I watched as they returned and Trunks decapsulized his time machine. He started walking towards it, then paused. He stayed that way for a moment before turning and facing me.

"Well, aren't you coming Ayanna?" he asked. I looked up at him and met his eyes. I felt new hope stir in me as I sped towards him to catch up, a grin on my face. Once I caught up with him I turned and waved goodbye to the Z-Fighters, knowing that this would be the last time I saw them if I didn't come back with Trunks in three years. Then together we squeezed to fit in the time machine, him sitting in the seat, and me standing rather closely to the back of the seat. We waved goodbye one more time before entering the portal through time.

"Why?" I asked him as we floated along the time stream.

"You said it yourself, you don't belong there anymore than I do." I smiled as we entered a light to his time and world.


End file.
